Surprise
by Bambi1345
Summary: Will has just returned from the upside down and his friends plan to do something on a special day to help things feel normal again. This is a short story that switches view points of your favorite characters.


Mike:

Mike waited behind a plaid couch, swamped in darkness. He hated the dark more than anything ever since the incident with Will, the upside down, and Eleven. Oh, how he missed Eleven, he wished so badly that he could find her but felt that it was impossible. Sometimes, in the darkness when his mind was empty it felt as if he could hear her voice. Her voice whisper and called, he heard her cry. Mike then shook the awful memories out of his mind, holding back tears. He was brought back to reality and realized that he was in his house with his friends. Soon the whispers of his friends came clear as he hear Dustin say

"He's coming, everyone ready?"

Lucas:

Lucas sat in a dark corner leaning against Dustin, shadows cast across his face. There was a line of sweat beginning to form on his creased forehead. he was questioning himself again as he thought if this was the best thing to do. Will had only just came home. Maybe Will would take this the wrong way and totally freak out. However, Lucas then recalled how he had treated his friends when they were searching for Will. He remembered not trusting El because he was to focused on protecting himself and his friends. In the end El had sacrificed herself for all of them. A wave of hurt washed over him as his eyes began to water. Not this time, he would never doubt his friends again. With that his mind was at ease as he thought this was maybe the right thing to do.

Dustin:

Lucas' elbow was wedged tensely in Dustin's stomach. Dustin smiled to himself knowing that his friend was nervous. But that smile turned to a frown as the true pain of Lucas' elbow kicked in.

"Jee, man relax it's going to be fine." Dustin said in a calm manner.

"I am, don't worry." Lucas said with a sigh and a laugh.

Dustin was not worried he had been planning this ever since Will had came home. He had hoped that it would lighten the mood and things would go back to normal. Suddenly, he hear foot steps form above and whispered to his friends, "He's coming, everyone ready?"

Will:

Will had arrived at Mikes house and was ready to hang out with his friends. He needed something to get his mind off of what he had been seeing. Memories of the upside down flashed through his mind and he saw that awful slug squirming in the sink. Will still couldn't bare to tell anyone. After all they had done for him it would seem rude to break their happiness.

As he entered Mikes home he shook all the memories of the upside down out of his head and started walking down the stairs . "Mike, Lucas, Dustin?" Will said cautiously and slowly, his voice wavering.

Will still continued down the stairs his feet creaked on each step. As will reached the bottom of the steps will spoke a little louder, "Guys, this isn't funny...". suddenly as he reached the edge of the stairs. Three figures then emerged from the shadows drawn across the dark room. Loud noise...darkness...his friends voices. Memories of the Demogorgon flashed through his mind, he heard the girl he had never seen but whos voice he knew so well, all went black and he was suddenly in the upside down. No one to turn to, no ware to go.

The whole view:

The door in Mikes basement squeaked open softly causing a long beam of bright light to cross the room. "Mike, Lucas, Dustin?" Will said cautiously and slowly, his voice wavering.

Will still continued down the stairs his feet creaked on each step. As will reached the bottom of the steps will spoke a little louder, "Guys, this isn't funny...".

Then at that moment he was cut of with the cry of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" But the end of birthday fell short as the three friends realized that at the foot of the stairs lying on the ground, crying was Will. "I knew this would happen.", yelled Lucas, panicked. "Awe shut up," Mike yelled back, rushing toward Will.

Dustin knelt beside him trying to bring sense back into him. "Will, it's just your friends. All this stuff happened a long time ago your safe now. It's all over."

Will slowly realized what had really happened. Suddenly, he felt stupid for freaking out for the 3rd time since being in the upsidedown. "Sorry guys, thanks for the party." Will said sheepishly, still shaking. Dustin's words then cut through wills mind It's all over, Will pushed back tears knowing that it had just begun.


End file.
